


Fire On Ice

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletes, Big Cocks, Consent, Ice Hockey Player Dan Howell, Ice Hockey Player Phil Lester, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Permission, Praise, Professional Ice Hockey, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, flirtation, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan Howell, a professional ice hockey player, fancies the new guy, Phil Lester. The two meet unceremoniously in the physical therapy room, and Dan learns that his feelings are reciprocated. The men are not shy about their growing attraction and enjoy each other in a steamy, semi-public, and unexpected sexual adventure.





	1. Fire On Ice

Lester was new.

Like most new recruits, Phil Lester had been tested by the original players. Unlike most new recruits, however, Phil passed with flying colors.

He was taller than most, except for Howell, number 11. Dan was almost 6'3," and he was the only other ice hockey player who could actually meet his gaze.

Their meeting was somewhat unconventional: They met in the physical therapy room, almost completely naked and covered in oil.

Both men were receiving chiropractic adjustments and back massages. Practice had concluded for the day; it was an exhausting and extensive day on the ice.

Dan had only seen the new player from afar or in rapid motion inside of the rink. From what he could tell, Lester was good - very, very good. He also had the most incredible blue eyes that he had ever seen.

Dan was laying prone with only a towel covering the lower half of his body when the other man entered. He walked with a bit of a limp and said very little. Dan noticed that he only spoke when spoken to. He couldn't blame him; it had been a very long day.

"You can flip over for me now Eleven," the chiropractor pat Dan's shoulder and turned to welcome Phil. He promised to be with him shortly.

It was tempting for Dan to turn his head toward the new guy. To say that he was curious was an understatement. It was therapy room etiquette to turn the other way, so he did.

He could hear the man grunt and hiss as he made his way on to the opposite table. Dan wondered if his lower back was bothering him too.

The chiropractor completed Dan's adjustments and placed a heating pad across his sacrum. "Fifteen minutes, and then Alana will work your muscles."

"Thanks," Dan mumbled into the side of his own arm. He thought he may fall asleep in that amount of time.

"Okay, Phil? I'm Matt. I'll take care of your adjustments today, and my wife Alana will finish you up with a deep tissue massage."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Dan liked the man's deep voice. He thought it was smooth and sexy, like black coffee with a bit of cream.

"You're tight," Dan heard Matt say to Phil. "Sacrum as well. I'm not surprised; you're both tall men, back problems are common. Are you using ice or heat at home?"

"Depends, but mostly ice. It feels better." Phil sort of grumbled when he spoke. Dan wondered if he sounded like that because of the gripping pain. He would certainly understand that. As much as Dan enjoyed talking, he was uncharacteristically quiet when he ached. In fact, he would hole up in his small apartment and play video games until it eased up enough to walk without a limp.

Dan loved to play, and he never considered the alternative. He would continue to play until they told him that he couldn't.

"Try heat," Matt suggested. "There's no swelling, so you're safe to use heat. Same deal for you; a few adjustments, hear, and then a massage."

Phil mumbled a "thank you," but it was clear that he was dreading what was to come.  
There would be relief, but first a bit of pain.

Dan recognized the apprehension in his voice. He knew it all too well. Physical therapy was both a blessing and a curse. Matt left the room, leaving the two men alone at last.

Dan felt compelled to speak. He wanted to at least  **try**  and soothe the new guy's nerves.

"Hey," Dan lifted his head and turned it to face to other table. "It's not that bad. I promise. Matt's really good. I'm Dan by the way; Howell, number eleven."

The man shifted uncomfortably to make eye contact. He winced and sighed as he twisted his head.

Oh. The man, however disheveled, was absolutely gorgeous. And he also had a look of surprise on his face, was it also the realization that he was looking at an incredibly- sexy man?

"I'm Phil. And thanks. Do I sound that nervous?"

"Yeah," Dan replied. "I get it though. No one wants to be on the table. Matt is quick and doesn't fuck around. You'll be singing his praises tomorrow."

Phil raised his brows. "I certainly hope so. I've worked too hard to sit in the box for my first game." He could hold his head up no longer. "Sorry, I was hoping to make a better first impression."

Dan smiled kindly. He liked Phil; he knew this immediately. He wondered if Phil liked him too.

"You'll play," Dan said confidently. "You're damn good by the way."

Dan lay his head over the backs of his hands and felt the heat of his own cheeks. Phil, "Thirty," was indeed stunning. He couldn't help but to notice the way his long, lean body draped across the table. Ice hockey uniforms were notoriously bulky, disguising everything that lay beneath the colorful material.

Dan could see now that Phil had an incredible body. He had a beautiful face, a sexy voice, and eyes that could melt steel. Dan wondered what he looked like standing upright.

"Yeah?" Phil grinned. "Thanks. That means a lot. You're damn good too, but I suppose you've heard that before."

Dan had. He was the most popular man on the team, on and off of the ice. He received high praise for his technical skills as well as his ability to think fast.

"Thanks," Dan grinned. "What makes you say that?"

"I've heard things," Phil grinned. "Good things, of course."

Dan laughed lightly. "I'll bet you have. The good rumors are true, and everything else is a lie." Dan winked.

Phil made soft sound that surprised Dan. It wasn't exactly an indication of pain. He smiled inwardly.

"Sacral pain too, yeah?" Phil changed the subject, but he still had the same look on his face.

"Always," Dan replied. "Long body problems."

"Tell me about it," Phil sighed. "How tall are you anyway?"

"Six three, but if I keep playing I will probably compress my spine and lose a couple of inches."

Phil laughed weakly, probably due to the pain, and he smiled. "Same. I'm six two, nearly six three. I think I've been this tall since I was thirteen."

Matt reentered the room and the friendly banter ceased. Dan liked the chiropractor, but at the moment, he wanted him to disappear. He was just about to ask Phil where he was from. He also wanted to know if the man was in a relationship, though he wasn't quite sure how to go about finding out.

Alana followed her husband and began to work on Dan's muscles. He was relaxed now, and this would be the conclusion of his therapy. Dan spent the duration of the massage thinking of a way to stay behind to have a little more alone time with Phil.

"Fuck," Phil muttered, following a rippling crack. He coughed and apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Matt assured him that all of the players requiring physical therapy swore. "It's unpleasant, I know. Ask Eleven, he's in here twice a week."

"Confirmed," Dan let the word slide out of his slackened mouth. He liked the way that Phil said 'fuck.'

Alana finished her work on Dan far too early; Matt hadn't even put the heat on Phil yet. Dan started to panic a bit.

"Alana?" Dan whipped his head around. "Are my shoulders tight?"

The woman knew exactly what Dan was doing. She knew him well enough to know that he fancied the new guy. If she hadn't developed her own secret crush on Dan, she may have dismissed him entirely.

"Perhaps a little," she replied, giving Dan an I-know-what-you're-up-to squeeze. He made himself a promise to thank her later with cookies. He often baked, and it was a well-known fact that he treated the arena staff to his late-night concoctions. he was very popular indeed.

Dan took his time showering and dressing. Certainly Phil was receiving the magic of Alana's deep tissue work by now. Sooner or later, Phil would return to the locker room and shower himself.

It was almost fifteen minutes later when he appeared, no longer limping. In fact, Dan was impressed by the man's posture; he was downright sexy.

"Oh, hey," Phil smiled. "You were right about that guy. I feel better already. Thanks."

Dan felt his heart beat funnily, as if it were more butterfly than essential organ.  
"Yeah? That's great," Dan smiled. He was too captivated by the man's beauty to say anything else.

"Well, I'm going to hit the shower." Phil opened his locker to retrieve a few of his personal items. "Are we the only ones here?"

Dan had a hard time swallowing. It occurred to him that they were, in fact, completely alone. It was past six, and even the ticket office was closed.

"Y-yeah," Dan licked his lips, his teeth catching the bottom one. "No one stays after six," he gulped audibly, and he wondered if Phil noticed.

The man's face softened. "Oh." He blushed; he actually blushed. Dan couldn't have been imagining it; Phil's cheeks had an unmistakable rosy hue about them.

Phil stood with nothing more than an arena towel around his waist. He shifted his body weirdly and cleared his throat. Dan, who was fully dressed but for his shirt, sat on the bench across from him. His damp hair began to air dry, springing up into waves and curls that surprised Phil.

"Naturally-curly hair?" Phil smiled and pointed to his own sweaty head. His own dark hair was smooth and straight. Dan liked it, even as a disheveled mess. He wondered what it would be like to push his fingers through it and kiss him. Phil's lips looked so goddamn kissable.

The way Phil lingered made Dan feel fluttery inside. He wasn't exactly in a hurry to leave.

"Where are you staying?" Dan said it before he realized how forward it sounded. Phil didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he grinned.

"On Patrick. It's only temporary of course. I'll start looking for an apartment next month."

Dan nodded. "A couple of the guys are looking for roommates actually." By this, of course, he meant himself. Phil seemed interested in learning more.

"Are you?" Phil shifted his hips, and Dan thought he may faint. He held his breath and sputtered like an idiot. "Are you alright?" Phil leaned forward.

"Yeah, sorry. Jesus, I can be really awkward." Dan rolled his eyes and grinned. He suddenly felt quite naked and wiggled his long arms into his long sleeves. Phil just stood there smiling. "I could...I could take a roommate. I mean, I can't offer much in the way of privacy or anything; it's a small two-bedroom. One room is far too small to be an actual bedroom. I mostly just game in there."

Phil's face lit up. "Really?

* * *

They completely lost track of time.

"I really ought to get in the shower," Phil stood regrettably. They had been sharing the bench, talking for the last thirty minutes. Dan learned that Phil was single, an avid gamer, an introvert, and completely homesick.

Dan immediately offered to hang around in the player's lounge and wait for him. 'We can share a car or maybe get some food if you're hungry' he had said. Phil expressed his gratitude with a smile and a wink. The wink, Dan decided, was the one thing that he could not ignore; Phil was definitely attracted to him.

The feeling was mutual. Dan couldn't remember feeling so immediately drawn to another man. He listened to the shower run, and he thought about how it was running over Phil's naked body. He had already seen most of him, and what he imagined under the towel had him growing in his pants.

He was probably big; and he was probably thick. Dan's mouth watered thinking about it. This wasn't like him to be so overtly sexual, not so soon. Sure he admired beautiful men and had his share of sexual thoughts, but the attraction that he felt toward Phil was different somehow. Perhaps it was that he was so real and likable. Maybe it was because he seemed to enjoy Dan's attention. Whatever it was, it felt really good.

Dan had been thinking about Phil for so long that he didn't even notice that the water stopped running. He was supposed to have gone on to the team lounge. He almost laughed at himself, but Phil laughed at him instead, startling him.

The man stood, dripping wet and completely nude behind him. It was more of a giggle than a laugh, and it was soft enough to be considered sweet rather than teasing.

"Did you stick around in hopes of seeing me naked?" Phil wrapped the towel around his waist and held it in place. Truth be told, he was very happy to see Dan still sitting on the bench.

Dan didn't know the man well enough to determine his intention, though he assumed that it was the friendly sort of teasing. He certainly never expected Phil to be so bold.

"I-I...I guess I spaced out," Dan stuttered humorously. His cheeks were pink and heated. He couldn't even meet Phil's eyes.

"It's okay you know," Phil smiled. "I would probably 'space out and forget to go the lounge' too Dan." There was a playfulness in his voice that made Dan tingle. He looked up to find the man still gripping the towel at his waist. He was smirking sexily, and his eyes looked even bluer next to the shiny black hair that dripped with water. His pale skin was freckled with water droplets that had somehow made him even more appealing.

"Yeah?" Dan smiled. "Do you fancy me Thirty?"

Phil smirk became a smile. He leaned against the wall of metal lockers and sighed. "Would you like that Dan? If I said yes?"

Dan just blinked. He didn't know what he wanted. He kind of wanted to stand up and kiss him. Phil was so flirtatious, and he was pretty sure that he wanted to be kissed. It was strange to have such a strong desire to touch a man who he just met. This was a team mate, a fellow player, someone with whom he would play for the rest of the season. Dan couldn't afford to be wrong.

"Because I think we fancy each other Eleven." Phil looked even sexier now. His wet hair slipped down over one eye. He stood in a way that told Dan that he had not exactly been overly-generous in imagining what was underneath that towel.

"Yeah, I think maybe we do," Dan whispered. He stood on shaky legs and prayed that they didn't completely fail him. Phil looked like he was waiting for something; Dan decided that perhaps it was a kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

"You're really kind of pretty," Phil smiled. "Gorgeous, really."

Dan was awfully close to kissing his teammate. He was standing three feet away from Phil now, who was still only regarded in a flimsy, white, towel. It felt unreal. Dan decided that Phil looked even sexier up close.

"Thank you," Dan blinked. He could hear the rush of blood in his ears; it was a deafening whooshing sound. "I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are ... to be perfectly honest." Dan felt saliva pool in his mouth.

"Are you absolutely sure that we're alone?" Phil spoke softly, as if he were about to tell Dan a secret.

"Yeah," Dan whispered. "I'm sure of it." He took a tentative step forward, his hands made fists at his sides; they opened and closed, curling and unfurling with anticipation. He didn't know if he should ask first or just kiss the man. His lips tingled; his entire body surged forward with desire.

"Are you thinking about kissing me, Eleven?" Phil grinned. "Because I really hope that you do."

Dan wasted no time. He had Phil up against the smooth wall in seconds, though it never occurred to Dan that the towel may-

"Fuck," Dan muttered as he opened his eyes. The towel had fallen just as their lips met, or had it? Phil had been holding its edges. Dan looked down between their bodies and gasped. "Oh fuck, fuck."

"It's okay," Phil soothed. "Let me." The man touched Dan's shoulders with his fingertips to indicate that he was prepared to bend over and retrieve the towel.

Dan stopped him by reconnecting their lips, but not before whispering an intense, " _leave it_." Phil made a surprised sound and allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

It was an unbelievable kiss: it was equal parts curiosity and desire. It was slow to start, but it quickly deepened to become insanely sexual. Phil moaned softly, and Dan followed. It was a heated exchange that had both men wanting more.

It had been a long time for Dan, his last kiss not even worthy of remembrance. How  _good_  it felt to kiss Phil. He was suddenly reminded of the euphoric feeling that could only be found when discovering another person. His body ached; Dan wanted to exchange more than these kisses. However wonderful, he wanted to experience the giving in to an insatiable urge. He wanted to know what it was like to let his body take over and just go  _wild_.

Phil was the kind of kisser that could keep up with him, and that impressed Dan. Few men had ever been able to reciprocate, and never like this. Phil's mouth was hot and delightful, and it was absolutely everywhere in a hurry.

They were too deeply invested in the moment to realize that Dan was fully dressed, and that Phil was completely naked, though Dan was reminded of their situation when he felt the man's enormous prick press against his thigh. It felt like he was inside of an actual adult film.

"Oh," Phil whispered against his lips. "Sorry."

Dan shook his head. "Don't apologize."

It was incredibly tempting to reach down and give Phil a feel. God, how he wanted to. They continued to kiss, their little moans and soft smacks echoing throughout the otherwise-empty locker room. It felt strange to be so unsure about what was allowed, about what was welcome.

"Can I touch you?" Dan whispered, his lips never far removed.

"Yeah," Phil said deeply and even a bit darkly. It made Dan shiver. It had been so long since he had touched anyone but himself.

Dan moaned into Phil's mouth at first touch. He took him in his left hand and kissed him, his right hand firmly curved around his neck. His skin was hot and tight. Dan loved the feel of a cock in his hand; he wanted to explore it with both hands, maybe even his mouth.

Phil responded with deep, soft groans and little hums. He grew even harder in Dan's hand. Phil was long and thick, just as Dan had suspected.

"God," Dan gasped. "I'll bet you could hit my spot without even trying." Phil gripped him tighter then. Apparently, the thought of having sex with Dan appealed to him. Dan was beginning to wonder where this was headed. He briefly wondered if he said too much, but his fear was quickly quashed.

"Are you asking me to fuck you, Eleven?" Phil smirked. "Because you better believe that I will."

Dan's stomach dropped. Phil wanted exactly what he wanted.

"You wanna fuck me, Thirty?" Dan winked with his hands full of throbbing hot cock. "Because I kind of want you to."

Phil bit his lip. He moaned again; Dan's nimble fingers certainly knew their way around a cock.

"It's not true you know," Dan spoke softly as he unzipped his own pants. "I don't sleep around."

"I haven't heard that one," Phil stood with his cock hanging boldly away from his still-wet body. "But I never would have believed it if I had."

"Good." Dan dropped his pants and then removed his underwear, revealing to Phil an equally long and thick cock.

"Oh, Christ," Phil's eyes flared. "Can I touch you?"

"Fuck, yeah," Dan stepped out of his clothing and pushed himself into Phil's warm palm.

"Oh my God; this is crazy," Phil mumbled, stroking the man's cock affectionately. "Step closer to me."

Dan obeyed, and tiny, breathy, moans escaped his lips. Phil held them together in his right hand and squeezed. Their stretched skin felt so good together; it was so fucking hot.

"Mmm, yeah," Dan moaned. "Do it."

Phil's strokes were healthy and perfect. He collected just enough of their combined pre come to lubricate them nicely. Dan looked down to see two red, thick, increasingly-wet cock heads sprouting up and out of Phil's not-quite-closed fist.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Dan rolled his head around on his shoulders. He didn't know what to do with his own hands. He took his left and instinctively wrapped it around Phil's right.

"Fuck, yeah, that's so good," Phil groaned. "So fucking good."

Dan willed himself to stay in control of his body. If he were less careful, he could come this way. Phil was going to fuck him, and Dan wanted to get there. The whole situation was like something out of a porno. Dan almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. He was frotting with his new teammate, a virtual stranger, after hours in the locker room.

"Do you really wanna fuck?" Phil asked gently. Dan could feel his breath against his ear. Yes. Yes, he really wanted to fuck.

"Yes," Dan whispered. It was more of a squeak, but it was permission. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

Phil nodded. "If you want me even half as much as I want you, then I get it." He slowed the motion on their cocks, pausing to whisper something important. "You know, it's not true what they say. I don't sleep around."

Dan smiled. He couldn't believe his luck; Phil was so much like him. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it. He was quick, and smart, and he was goddamn sexy.

"I hadn't heard that," Dan kissed the man's jaw and let their cocks lay against one another. "But I wouldn't have believed it if I had.”

* * *

"I wanna finger you," Phil whispered. "We need lube."

Dan, who was practically climbing Phil, shook his head.

"Give me your fingers." Dan opened his mouth and closed his eyes. He hummed with satisfaction when he felt two of Phil's fingers on his tongue. He closed his lips around them and sucked eagerly.

"God," Phil gasped. "Is this really happening?"

Dan swirled his tongue all around and noticed that Phil's skin had a particularly lovely flavor. He thought about how splendid it would be to wrap his lips around that gorgeous cock.

Dan lay now, on his back, over the bench. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and Phil was between his open legs.

"How do you like it?" Phil grinned.

"Hard and fast," Dan looked him directly in the eyes. "Fuck me hard and fast, Thirty."

Phil looked like he might pass out. Dan liked the way that he responded to him. He already knew that the sex was going to be extraordinary, and he also knew that this wasn't going to be a one-time thing.

"Hard and fast." Phil repeated. He dragged his wet fingers downward and pressed them to Dan's unbelievably tightly hole. "Have you ever?" Phil suddenly looked panicked.

"Yeah," Dan replied hurriedly. "It's been a long time, that's all. I'm just really tight."

"Mmm, I'll say," Phil nodded and circled his hole several times, as if he could supple up the area this way. This was definitely something exciting and steamy, but he wasn't willing to forgo care for lust.

"I know it would be hotter to bend you over the counter and just nail you, but I have to do this."

For a moment, Dan felt emotional. He nearly forgot that they were strangers and not lovers. He supposed that maybe they could be, after this. He simply nodded.

By the time that Phil had worked all three of his fingers into Dan, they were both leaking profusely.

"Tell me what you want," Phil groaned, clearly enjoying pushing his fingers into the man's body.

"I wanna ride that cock," Dan said breathlessly. He watched Phil's eyes bulge in excitement, or perhaps it was relief. Either way, it's what he wanted too.

"Christ, that sounds so hot," Phil slowly removed his fingers and twisted them around his own length, slicking himself adequately.

Phil straddled the bench and watched Dan reposition himself. He looked a little nervous.

"Hey, we can stop any time you know. You okay?" Phil was genuinely concerned that Dan would come to regret his decision.

He smiled. "I kind of love that you stopped to ask me that, but yeah, I'm sure. I want this."

Phil smiled too.

"What about you?"

"I want this too, trust me. New or not, it feels good and it feels right." Phil grinned. "I want to see you on top of me."

Dan wished that there were mirrors around them. He couldn't imagine anything hotter than being able to see them fucking in the middle of the locker room.

"Right then, I'm gonna move slowly. I've never taken anything as big as you before." Dan wanted to add that he never thought that he would either. He decided against it. There would be plenty of time to stroke the man's ego later.

Even the very tip of the man's cock felt extraordinary; it was wet, and fleshy, and so, so hot. Dan settled his right hand on Phil's shoulder for balance and used his left to hold himself open. Phil gripped the base of his own cock, their hands meeting as Dan began to sink down. His mouth opened in surprise; the burn was ridiculous. He had forgotten what it was like to be this stretched, but then he remembered that he had never had such a fantastic cock near his ass either.

"Oh shit!" Dan gasped. He choked and sputtered as he slipped past the head and started to accept the incredible shaft.

"Easy," Phil soothed. "Slowly now." His face twisted up into a combination of guilt and pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," Dan stopped midway and began to pant. "S-so big."

Phil nodded and rubbed the man's side, admiring his strength and perseverance.

Dan closed his eyes and arched his neck toward the ceiling, and a single tear squeezed out from the outer corner of each eye. It hurt so good.

"Can I touch you?" Phil whispered. "I can make you feel good."

Dan whined and pushed his chest outward. "Y-yeah."

In a fraction of a second, Dan felt the man's large hand wrapped around his cock. His fingers twitched and massaged him with his own wetness. It was definitely a welcome contrast to the stretch and sting of the cock splitting his ass. It was the duality of pain and pleasure that got to Dan the most. It was this and the exciting scenario in which he found himself.

"I-I just need a minute," Dan whispered. He curled himself forward and pressed his upper body into Phil's. There was a quiet moment that was both intimate and lovely. Dan could hear Phil's ragged breath in his ear. It made him want to move his body, even though he was not fully adjusted.

"This is gonna be so good, Eleven. I promise you've never had it like this." Phil's voice had gone deep and smooth. Dan moaned and seized the man's biceps.

"Oh fuck," Dan sputtered breathlessly. "You've never had a bottom like me, Thirty. I promise you that." Dan winked and sprang to life. He started to wiggle and slide around in is seat. Phil made a low sound deep in his throat.

Dan could feel the man's eyes on his rippled abdominal muscles. He was proud of this part of his body, having trained mercilessly year round. Dan noticed that Phil had a similar pack, though his skin was a bit paler. He wanted to run his fingers over the deeply-chiseled muscles.

Phil's cock moved inside of him, filling him up fuller than he had ever been, pushing his insides apart and holding them there. It was an incredible feeling, and Dan hadn't even lifted up yet.

Phil mostly groaned and studied Dan's sexual movements.

"You're so goddamn pretty," Phil grumbled, holding his hips. "I can't believe this."

Dan grinned and nodded, giving his head a surprising whip. He was ready to show the new guy exactly how lucky he was to find himself in this unlikely and supremely-sexy scenario. It had been approximately nine months since Dan had been involved with another man. Though sitting upon Phil's thick cock now, it was impossible to tell. He had taken all of him with little resistance and an eagerness that had impressed them both.

"W-wanna move," Dan slurred, positioning his hands on the man's broad shoulders. Phil, who stared in complete awe, held his breath.

The air that he held burst out with a pop, however, the moment he felt Dan lift his body. It was a slow movement, but it was tight, and all of the heat of Dan's body disappeared. There was a pause and a hitch before Dan lowered himself again.

"F-fuck," Phil sighed, rolling his head to the side. Dan smirked, giving no indication of pain or lingering discomfort. He repeated the motion again and again, moving a little faster each time. Dan loved the feeling of being disrupted by the man's body; he liked both the fullness and the way that he could make himself alternate between emptiness and fullness.

"You feel so good," Dan sighed. "I think ... I think I was right about your ability to hit my spot without even trying ... oh, God."

Phil nodded and held Dan's sides, his hands smoothing over his skin with the vertical strokes. To Dan's surprise, the man's hands migrated to his belly and upward to his abs. He rubbed the taut muscles with his fingertips.

"I want to come all over these sexy abs, Eleven," Phil whispered, still stroking the area. "May I?"

Dan felt his prick twitch and leak, even as it bobbed with his increasingly-heated movements.

"Oh, fuck ... fuck, yeah," Dan stuttered, wrapping his arms around Phil's long neck. His bounces were less precise now, in fact, he was all over the place.

"That's it," Phil encouraged, “feels so goddamn good." He watched Dan's face tighten and slacken over and over again. The praise fueled him. He picked up his pace, and this caused Phil to sputter more of it: "So good and tight ... fuck yeah."

It did and it didn't feel like a first fuck. It was new and exciting and completely hot, but it was also surprisingly comfortable. There were no moments of awkwardness or hesitation. Dan thought that they fit together nicely.

It had been nine long months for Dan, and who knows how long for Phil. Dan wanted to know, but he didn't want to know. At the moment, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He supposed that this had something to do with his subconscious effort to keep himself from coming too quickly. He wanted to get Phil close to the edge first. The man certainly looked close: his eyes were fully-blown with lust, and his jaw hung open. His cheeks were pink, and his chest expanded with heavy, quickened breaths.

"Shit, I'm close," Dan admitted. He tried so hard to hold back, but never having fucked himself on such a perfect cock before, he found himself failing miserably. He tried to think about the penalty box, a missed shot, the time he shattered the glass with his shoulder: still, Phil's cock felt too good to keep him from hurdling toward that point of ecstasy that would propel hot come on to this almost-stranger, from the deepest, hottest place in his whole body.

"Yeah?" Phil groaned. "That's alright, Eleven ... so am I. Can I jerk you off?"

Dan felt the clenching heat in his belly. He nodded, nearly knocking their heads together. He watched Phil's hand shakily gather his wet and wildly-bouncing cock in his hand and begin to stroke. Dan moved even faster, openly, shamelessly moaning into the echos of the empty locker room.

"Mmmnnn! Oh God, yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dan closed his eyes and rocked back and forth as he stuttered up and down, quite sloppily, meeting his end.

"Yes, that's hot ... so hot." Dan could hear Phil praising him, but he couldn't see anything. His eyes were squeezed so tightly shut that he could only see white.

"F-fucking hell," Dan whimpered. He felt two strong hands on his hips, lifting his body upward and off. He opened his eyes in just enough time to see Phil's cock twitch and convulse with orgasm, splattering his toned abs as promised. His cock was long and thick and red and perfect. It was wet with Dan's sex and completely gorgeous as it gave up its hot seed. Immediately Dan thought about how good it would feel to be coated on the inside.

"Oh God! Fuck me ... fuck!" Phil hissed as the liquid poured from his body and on to Dan. He seemed to really like the way that he painted his abs, as he started drunkenly for a long time, just watching it drip in long, languid rolls, only stopping as it ran into Dan's mess of dark hair.

Dan panted, mostly in awe, partly in disbelief. The entire scenario was so hot, start to finish. It was less than an hour ago that they met, covered in oil, inside the PT room. Now, here they sit, covered in one another's fluids, and recovering from their intense orgasms. Dan giggled.

Phil giggled too.

"Dear God," Dan shook his head, looking at Phil. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but I am really fucking glad that it did?"

Dan smiled.

"Fancy another shower?" Phil wiggled his brow and giggled. His hands were back on Dan's waist, keeping him steady.

Dan grinned. He liked Phil; he liked Phil a whole lot. He wanted to share a shower and maybe more.

"Yeah, and maybe then that cab? Perhaps we could grab some food as well, you know, since we seem to be going in the same direction and all. Plus, I think it's safe to say that we've both worked up quite an appetite."

Phil laughed. He rubbed Dan's sides and offered his arm to help him stand. His legs were a bit wobbly, like a newborn deer. Dan wondered if they had just negated the work of the chiropractor and massage therapist.

"I'd really like that," Phil smiled. "I'd really, really, like that."


End file.
